Sequel to A Day of Dani
by withinadream16
Summary: Dani has a lot on her plate. She has a new family, and a possible new boyfriend. But there's a lot of drama going on for this girl that she couldnt even dream of occuring...Rated for language and suggestive content...
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so I lied when I said if you didn't review, I wouldn't upload the story. I just really wanted to upload this story. It's focusing on Dani more, so I understand if there are a bit of OCs involved here. But I think I like this old story. The plot line's interesting for the sequel which was originally going to be a short story. But I like this a lot more. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my creative ideas at work here. **

* * *

So afterwards I found myself going to Washington DC for the United Nations' Annual Winter Ball. The plane ride there was very interesting. Danny's black jet was very classy. It had room for everyone including Jake and Cassie (My best friend who was a girl.) But somehow despite my _many_ voiced opinions to just sit with my friends ALONE, I ended up sitting next to Jake who was sitting across Danny and on the other side of me was Cassie. This was going to be extra pleasant because across from me was Valerie and Tucker and next to Danny was Sam as well.

**Oh yeah this was great.**

"So Jake, what's your favorite band?" Sam although was the only one who got along perfectly with Jake besides me and Cassie. Tucker was starting to get used to Jake as well as Valerie but Danny on the other hand looked at him like he did the first time still.

"Hard to say between Breaking Benjamin, MCR, Bringing the Horizon, Skillet, Flyleaf, Red, Pillar, Seether, Everyday Sunday, and Falling up." He nodded in response. I glanced at him to see that he was being honest.

"Good choices to be stuck between, though." Sam shrugged as she sat upwards and looked at Danny who was still studying Jake which made Jake very uncomfortable. Danny sighed as he followed Sam's eyes.

"Danny, don't give me that look. Behave. Dani can have whoever she wants to be a friend. And she couldn't be stuck with just us and your parents all weekend could she?" Sam sighed.

"Or be stuck with talking with the President's kids, or the Vice President's kids at the ball?" Tucker sighed with his face in his hands.

"Or be stuck without her friends all weekend? She was invited separately you have to remember that" Jazz entered the conversation. This was getting on my nerves because I could talk for myself.

"Uh Can me and my friends be excused from watching this conversation take place before I'm actually forced to take action while this plane is still flying?" I raised my voice, and Cassie was eyeing me nervously because I had an annoyed tone with each word. Meaning that I was pissed off and when that happened I was basically like the Marines in a tank.

"Or if I get mad enough? You guys are talking about us in front of us. Can you at least do it behind our backs?" Jake scoffed.

"Go ahead. We'll talk when we reach the airport" Sam waved us away and we took the next few seats in the back of the jet.

"This is cool you guys have to admit." Cassie I think was the only one excited about this little trip. It had been only just a month since the fight had happened. And since then, we (Jake and I. Other than Valerie, Sam, Jazz and my aunt and uncle everyone was against it.) decided to tell my secret to Cassie since I needed my only friend who was a girl with me that was my age because of the fact I wasn't going as Danielle Smith that was for sure.

My eyes made their way to my friend, Cassie whose tan skin looked flawless in the light. Her blue eyes were shining with excitement, as she flung a golden lock of her natural blond hair into place. She was really pretty, I didn't know why she wasn't popular. She always said that she'd rather hang out with Jake and I than to be at a party with a dumb jock which kinda made sense from the fact she was one of the smartest people in the school.

"So what's with the face?" Cassie saw my frustrated face.

"Danny, he's being impossible. I can't believe that he doesn't like you Jake" I scoffed as I turned to Jake.

"I know." He sighed with disappointment. It was a month ago that Jake and Danny met, you'd think that Danny would have learned to accept Jake by now.

"Maybe things will get better. I mean we are going to be spending a weekend as special guests in D.C!" Cassie squealed with delight.

"Yea, yay" Jake and I both tried to sound happy but it came out sarcastic as usual.  
"Guys we're here!" Maddie's voice entered the atmosphere and we all rushed to our windows. There below us was the Washington Memorial, Lincoln statue, and the White House. Suddenly the White House was suddenly growing closer. It looked as if we were actually landing there.

"Dani change into a ghost. Jake, Cassie, here are your new names. Learn to love them." Danny came up to us and handed the two a piece of paper with names written on top. I nodded as I changed into Dani Phantom. I was ready as my eyes glowed a neon green.

"Kameron? Do I look like a Kameron to you?" Jake wasn't sure happy about his new name. In fact he hated the name Kameron which belonged to a jock at school who used to beat him up until I told Kameron that I would date him in freshmen year. It didn't turn out well was to say the least, only lasting a date.

"Just go with it!" Cassie whose new name was Rachel—a name that she always wanted slapped him on the back of the head.

"Guys here comes the President." Tucker hissed and we all stopped playing around as twenty secret servicemen came inside the jet. Along with the President of the United States of America.

"So Daniel and Danielle Phantom, it's an honor to have you both here at the White House for the weekend. Just remember that this is your home as well" The President smiled as we shook hands. "And that goes for all of you. Don't forget, we're here if you need anything." He turned to everyone else and then after a few nods he turned around and went outside.

"Nice," Jake whispered in my ear as we passed through the jet's doors and three secret servicemen.

"I know right?" I sighed as we were escorted into the building, the secret service knew well that Danny and I could handle ourselves, so they let up but there were still a couple secret service agents around. A woman with black hair and Korean features came up to us. She looked professional in her suit dress outfit and high heels.

"I'm Liz, your guide for the weekend at the White House. Nice to meet you guys. Well, let's get to your rooms." She smiled and went into deeper of the hallway. We followed uncertain. She led us to a closed oak door, turning around and opening it to face us.

"So Dani, Rachel, Sam, and Kameron are going to room together in this room" She read off a clipboard. Of course me and Jake blushed, I mean I've spent the night at Jake's before but this was a rooming thing and since the whole battle thing. Well, let me just say that things have been very uncomfortable when it comes to Jake and I.

"Uh I'm a guy" Jake was blushing and looking nervous from Danny's glares which said if you try anything with her I promise to kill you and leave it looking like an accident.

"Oh yes, then there'll be some changes to be made to this. Kameron will have to room with Danny and Tucker. So that makes enough room for the rest of the girls to be there although we could do separate rooms for Daniel and Danielle to room-" Danny and I both cut her off.

"No!" We still had the same taste when it came to rooming without friends, if they're there and it's an option, we'll drag them into the room if we have to. That's the Phantom way.

"Okay then, well it looks like Dani, Rachel, and Valerie will be right next to Sam and Jazz. There's a door in between rooms so will you be happy with that?" She raised a brow. WE all nodded eagerly.

"Okay then I'll be seeing you girls tonight at the hero's ball." She motioned for the boys to follow. Valerie smiled as she grabbed the key.

"Don't worry guys we'll have serious fun. Besides we've got to do a lot of serious pampering to do before the ball." She smiled in kind of scary way. I hated beauty, it must have been because of Danny being a guy and all, but I almost have to restrain myself from hissing at the sight of makeup. I sighed as we entered the room. Carpeted red floors with a shade of pink on the walls made me nearly gag. The beds were very fancy. Beautiful frame work that was indeed oak with red beddings. I grabbed the middle bed to feel just a lot better about not being alone. Valerie and Cassie were looking into the closet, and since they were both in there. So it made me curious of where they had gone.

"Guys? What's so exciting about-" The sight cut me off. I immediately regretted coming into the closet. There were dresses of all sizes and colors on one side with shoes on the floor. On the other side was a giant mirror with make-up by the shelf. It even had a shelf for hair products. Suddenly Valerie and Cassie were looking at me really scary for a tomboy. I started to back away as they motioned towards me.

"Come Dani, it'll be fun" Cassie said carefully.

"And it'll be really good for you." Valerie said in a knowing tone as they motioned towards me.

"I highly doubt that" I started for the door.

"You're not getting away that easily" Valerie pressed a button and they closed instantly. I felt trapped, but then I realized that I had ghost powers! Duh!

"I think that you're forgetting something very important." I phased through the closet door and ran into Sam's and Jazz's room. It wasn't that different from mine. I instantly hid behind Sam.

"They found the closet?" She turned around and I nodded.

"Yeah" I whispered.

"Ugh! Dani! How could we forget!" Valerie groaned as she opened the closet door. I winced and turned intangible as they came in. Except I wasn't expecting Valerie coming in with a few pieces of equipment. A ghost scanner and some rope that was laced with ghost shield essence. She placed the scanner in front of me and it beeped.

Crap.

"Ah Hah! Not getting away this time!" She threw the rope on me and I turned visible instantly. I shrieked as I fell down.

"This goes against the Geneva Convention! You know!" I screamed. "I know my rights! This is so unfair" I shouted as Valerie tied me to a chair and took me into the closet in one millisecond. Right in front of the mirror. Jazz sighed and rolled her eyes. Valerie was getting out the mascara ready to touch me. So I screamed really VERY LOUD.

"Dani I hardly doubt that-" Jazz was cut off by the door being broken down by 13 secret service agents, Danny, and Jake who was armed with a small plasma blaster.

"Uh…" Valerie was looking pretty dangerous and targeted at the sight of her holding the mascara brush.

"Dani!" Danny groaned with annoyance.

"I blame you!" I hissed at him, making his face flash wounded. The guns then turned onto Danny which made him suddenly very nervous at the guns turned at him.

"Why do you blame me?" He hissed uncomfortable.

"If you weren't a little less guyish I would have to be tied up and forced to wear make-up!" I sighed and the secret service left at the word make up.

"Dani do you really hate make up that much?" Jake chuckled as he made his way over to me and untied me. This was my chance to escape.

"No!" Cassie and Valerie screamed as I grabbed Jake's hand as I turned intangible and phased through the floor. To turn up in a dark room. This wasn't my day.

"Uh Dani?" Jake sighed.

"I know" I snapped as I flipped a switch to reveal a large empty room with a pair of doors at the side.

"What is this place?" Jake stood up.

"I'm not sure" I murmured as I opened the doors to reveal a closet filled with costumes. My eyes sparkled; I mean this was really neat.

"So are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Jake fingered a suit while I marveled a beautiful dress that reached a few inches above the knees. It was a dark blue that sparkled and twinkled with each movement. It was the kind that you would see in movies.

"If you're thinking what I'm thinking. Then let's get started." I grabbed the dress and a pair of silver ballet shoes. I changed in the first room while Jake was changing in the closet. I twirled around to have the dress follow perfectly. It was like I was at a fancy ball. The dress had wrapped around the right curves and showed off my legs. I had a little cleavage showing but it was the right amount. Nothing more or less. The doors opened to reveal Jake wearing a pair of jeans with a white shirt that fit perfectly showing his muscles under a black dress jacket.

"Ready?" He smiled.  
"Almost" I replied as I grabbed a silver top hat from the closet and wore it at an angle. I smirked as I saw Jake's face.

"I thought that guys were supposed to only wear this." He spun me around and grabbed the hat.

"And since when do I ever follow the rules?" I rolled my eyes as I snatched the hat back and tipped it at him to tease him. I did this while kicking out my foot in an act of defiance.

"Oh! That's it!" He tackled me. I rolled him over and he rolled on top. This continued until he somehow landed on top of me. In this light his Amethyst eyes were like the color of lilacs. They were alluring, addicting. A drug almost, a drug that I never wanted to end. His shoulders suddenly looked very comforting, very strong too. I guessed that the training exercises with Danny and Valerie were paying off. My ponytail fell out and my white hair was spread out on the floor. I hated my ghost hair being loose. It made me feel like a witch, a really old and scary looking witch.

"Dani? Are you okay?" Jake looked concerned as he got off my body.

"Yeah. We should probably try and find our way out. The ball's at eight" I managed to say as I got up. I looked at my watch.

**7:40 PM**

"Yeah, or we could just skip the whole thing and go out to see the town." He smiled. I froze, Danny would kill me if I missed this ball.

"What? Jake! It's the PRESIDENT'S ball! We can't-" I stammered at him and he just kept a calm face which was really surprising.

"Yeah and?" He just rose a brow in a way that made him look really sexy and continued. "Dani, I'm sure that you'll be invited next year and the year after that." He stated calmly which caught me off guard.

"Yeah but-" I couldn't come up with anything to remark back. Jake was right, I was on the invite list of the Heroes Ball for life. I just sighed as I looked down.

"See? Come on, it'll be fun. Dani, how many times do we get the chance to do something really fun?" He put his finger on my chin and raised my head upwards to look at him. Never, the answer was never.

"Not enough." I settled for.

"Exactly. Dani do you trust me?" Jake's eyes sparkled as he smiled. He was making complete sense, we both knew my schedule. It really didn't allow for us to have a night together to hang out at all after this weekend until summer which would be a while since it would be New Year's Eve in a week or so.

"Yes, let's go" My eyes glowed as I took his hand and phased us through the white house. I flew us upwards and found an alley way for me to change into Danielle Smith. We landed and I changed into my human form.

"Ready?" Jake smiled at me.

"Where to first?" I grabbed his hand and smiled.

"I think that we already found where." He pointed to a club entrance line. Uncertainly I followed him and we both got by the security guards. Wow that was a shocker.

We entered into the club to find it very exciting. There were people dancing on a real multi-colored disco floor with the lights changing colors. On the sides of the dance floor there were tables and booths for people to eat at and on the nearest right there was a guy next to the bar with a table facing the entrance. It had a sign that said free samples with drinks on a tray. This made me stop and raise a brow. The sample guy smiled.

"Would the lady like to try a sample of a new drink? My company's been wanting the people's opinions on this new drink. It's nothing deadly or lethal. Just try it" He noticed me and handed me a drink. It was a dark shade of purple. I looked at Jake who was also handed a cup too.

"Just try it. I grantee it's great." The sample man nodded.

"Okay." I said uncertain as I opened my mouth and let the drink slip through my mouth. It was fruity, yet strong at the same time of an unknown taste. The taste was very strange to my tongue, but it was somehow very addicting to my taste buds. The taste was blended perfectly. All I knew was that I wanted more. Jake who had also tasted the drink had the same reaction as mine. And with each drink taken I found the night to become more and more blurry.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Now that I think about this...this story is really similar to I just woke up married...but it was done before that one but it was inspired by Katy Perry's Waking Up in Vegas as was my other story. But this one I guess is really different. But I hope you enjoy it. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing and I apologize for my use of language..**

* * *

"_Cause you're hot when you're cold. You're in then you're out. You're up then your down." _My ringtone made me groan as I sat up from the bed. The lights were suddenly extremely bright. I suddenly found myself groaning from them. My body was extremely numb so it made it hard for me to stand up. Somehow I stood up and found myself looking at a long night stand. I sighed and found my phone at the end of the table. I stepped forward and phased through the floor.

**That wasn't supposed to happen was it?**

**Ugh **

I had the worst headache ever. It must have affected my powers. I managed to finally get upwards and back on my room's carpeted floor. There was my silver cell phone. I grabbed it and answered without looking at the caller id to regret it instantly.

_"__**WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU YESTREDAY?" **_Danny's voice popped into my ear.

**Great. Just what I needed, a bigger headache**.

"Could you stop shouting? I've got a big enough headache as it is" I replied.

_**"Headache? Oh yeah try telling that to the guy who was left standing alone waiting for his sister to come to the ball yesterday's last night! What happened in the past day to you anyway?" **_Danny sighed. Being reasonable enough, he must of have had his morning coffee. His question was a very reasonable one to ask, but when I waited for a reasonable honest answer to come up in my brain, I couldn't find one at all.

"Honestly…I'm not…sure" I winced and waited for him to yell at me but he didn't.

_**"Just get to the White House as soon as you can Danielle. I've got something to tell you"**_He stated calmly and hung up. Someone must have really had his morning coffee. I looked around for my shoes to find Jake's black chucks right next to my silver high heels made me stop.

**Where was Jake? **

"Ugh. What hit me?" Jake's groggy voice made me look up to the bed to see his chest and the rest of his body was covered by the blanket. My body finally returned from the numbness for me to realize the worst part of it all. I gasped and pulled the blankets to cover myself up.

Jake was pulled out under and pushed to the other side of the bed. He looked up and his eyes were as big as dinner plates. We just stood still there wide-eyed for a couple minutes to process the last few moments.

"I _**SLEPT**_ with **YOU**!" I screamed as I went into the bathroom which was thankfully right next to me. "OH MY GOD! THIS CANNOT BE HAPPENING!" I shrieked.

* * *

1. Number of seconds to take till I found my clothes: 3

2. Number of seconds before it was time to leave for the White House: 1800

3. Number of times that Jake had apologized to me: 57 (Yupp being completely serious, but at least he was genuine about it each and everytime.)

4. Number of times he attempted to apologize before he actually made the first one: 174.

* * *

I sighed as I grabbed my cell phone but stopped as soon as I read the sheet of paper next to the cell phone.

It was a marriage certificate. That had not only my signature on it.

But Jacob Jasperson's as well.

**Which made me Danielle Faith Jasperson. **

**Oh FREAKING Shit!**

"Umm Jake, I think that last night something happened besides losing my virginity." I nearly choked on the word.

"What? Oh SHIT!" Jake's eyes grew twice as big as when he first woke up.

"We're dead meat." I hissed.

"Dani, everything's going to be okay trust me." Jake's voice comforted me as we stared at Danny's door.

"Jake we just woke up married. How do you think that Danny will take it?" I hissed at him.

"Good point. But we're not going to die. Trust me" He nodded.

"Okay here it goes" I sighed as I knocked on the door. What was going to happen? Even I wasn't sure.

"Hey Dani, Kameron. Come on in. Danny's in the back training" Tucker to my relief opened the door.

"Maybe we can stop by next time. Like Next week" I tried to make a run for it but I ran straight into Jake who wasn't letting me go off that easy.

"Dani, what's that in your hands?" Tucker grabbed the marriage certificate before I could pull it back.

"No!" Jake and I hissed at Tucker who was already flipping it to the real side of it.

"OH Shit!" Tucker's glasses nearly fell off his face as he looked back from me to Jake. "Dani…Jake?" He was in full shock and confused as hell.

"Tucker? What's wrong?" Danny came into view and took the paper from Tucker's hands. His eyes bugged out and he fell over and fainted.

"Uh…" Tucker looked over at him and pressed his communicator watch. "Sam, Can you get everyone except Cassie to come to Danny's room? Thanks" He spoke into the watch as Jake and I went over to poor Danny. I couldn't imagine anything be any worse.

"HOLY SKILLET OF FREASH MAKERAL, PEAS AND BEANS! HOW COULD YOU GET MARRIED?" Uncle Jack's reaction was the one that really freaked me out. He was the only one that didn't faint or yell 'OH SHIT!'

"We really don't know 'how'," Jake answered for me with his hands making the air quotes around the word how, since I was having the worst of all hangovers in the world. Sam thankfully had brought me ice and Jake held me close to him to keep from falling. Also I was vomiting from the hangover. Turns out using your powers while having a hangover equals an even worse hangover. Valerie was holding out a can for me to puke in while Jake held my hair back.

"So let me get this straight, you went to a club and had some free samples of a drink until you lose memory of what happened?" Maddie was performing a Jazz moment since Jazz fainted as well.

"Yes Ma'am" Jake was complete mature about the whole situation. I stopped puking to smile weakly at him before I felt another wave of vomit come up.

"What can we do about this? I mean they're 17!" Uncle Jack sighed.

"According to The State of Washington D.C., both must be 18. Although with parental consent, they both must be at least 16 years old. But the court needs a letter of consent or the parents can just show up. But I'm guessing in Dani's case, since she doesn't actually have a legal guardian." Tucker eyed Uncle Jack and Aunt Maddie who told me that they had it taken care. "I suppose that it is legal since there is a legal marriage license which makes no sense. It says that they had parental consent. But it also says that this came from the Lucky Slots Chapel in Reno. And Dani doesn't have the kind of energy to fly cross country drunk. No offense." Tucker smiled at me and I nodded in agreement. I then felt my empty stomach upchuck. I couldn't wait until the pain stopped. When it did, I pulled back.

"Oh my god! Tucker I think that this marriage is _legal_." Valerie looked at the puke with shock that meant something else. I soon caught her drift. The smell of super strong puke came at me strong. It made everyone freeze. This was one of the signs that ended a girl's life forever.

"Please tell that what I just saw was a dream!" Danny groaned as he got up.

"Sorry Danny, but we think that this is all very legal." Sam sighed as she got up and handed him an ice pack since he did fall on his head.

"OH MY GOD!" Danny screamed as he jumped up. "How could you do something so stupid! Especially after finding out that Vlad's back!" He screamed at us.

"What?" I hissed. "You mean this was the news!" I stood up or at least tried, then regretted it as I fell down into Jake's arms. Feeling even worse.

"Vlad's back. This means that he could be the one who wrote this letter to court. And why Jake's parents wrote this letter I'm not sure." Tucker responded.

"My parents don't give a flea's end about me. They just sign whatever and they probably wrote it not remembering my real age." Jake explained honestly.

"Oh, okay! That explains everything!" Danny shouted at us with his finger pointed at him like Jake's explanation showed them all that Danny was right.

"Danny!" Valerie stood up and hissed his name. Her wolf like features showed through meaning that she was either angry or serious. "Cool it! Now we all just need some time alone to process everything. Dani and Jake are going to go to Mine, Cassie's and Dani's room to figure out some personal stuff. Everyone else will go back to their rooms and reflect on what's happened. No fighting or lip!" She said coolly. Everyone nodded and obeyed. Hey, when Valerie was serious, you did whatever she said. That was the way to do things because she was usually right. Jake ended up carrying me since I no longer had the strength to move. We made it to the comfort of the pink room and met up with a very confused Cassie.

"Dani? Jake? What's going on?" Cassie who was clueless asked as Jake laid me on my bed.

"Let's just say we had a very interesting day" I sighed as I held Jake's hand and he sat next to me.

"That keeps getting better by the second" Jake sighed sarcastically.

"Well, to keep it short, they got married, and spent their wedding night like any other newlywed's." Valerie replied as she went into the bathroom.

"OH SHIT!" She was silent for a moment. "THAT'S GREAT!" Cassie squealed. I chuckled at this because Cassie always said that Jake and I would get together eventually. Jake on the other hand nearly had a heart attack from hearing Cassie's reaction. He seriously was about to faint.

"Cassie you might want to tone it down. You're making Jake have a heart attack from your reaction." I smiled.

"Okay I found the-Jake out!" Valerie walked out of the bathroom, stopped and glared at Jake.

"Why?" My very handsome and sweet husband, ugh I hate saying that, looked up confused.

"Because Jazz will wake up any minute and she'll want answers. And I need to speak to Dani privately with a girl's only conversation. So you're going to have to answer the questions. Have fun." Valerie literally shoved Jake out the door and slammed it as she locked it.

"Great" I heard Jake mutter.

Poor Jake. I couldn't help but smile softly. He was doing a great job so far.

"Why do we need a girl's only conversation?" Cassie was confused. But I caught Valerie's drift. Pregnancy, I needed to take a pregnancy test.

"Well when a mommy and daddy decide to have a little thing called un-" I cut off Valerie.

"Stop it! I don't even remember yesterday." I groaned.

"OH MY GOD!" Cassie jumped up and hit her head on the ceiling. Valerie held open the door to the bathroom and out the box.

"Do I have to?" My face winced at the box.

"Girl, we'll support you no matter what." Valerie smiled and Cassie nodded.  
"Sam. I need Sam here" I stopped in front of the door. I wanted my close girl friends here and I loved Jazz as a sister, but she was too busy being Jazz.

"Hey guys. Danny's training thankfully and get rid of some fury and thinking. So I decided to hang with you guys." Sam walked through the door from her room.

"Good timing Sam" Cassie smiled.

"For the test?" Sam winced a little.

"Yes" I sighed.

"Relax, no matter what we'll always be there for you. It's just going to take time for Danny and Tucker. Knowing them" She and Valerie chuckled.

"Okay" I breathed in and went into the bathroom and opened the box.

Here goes nothing.

Ten Minutes later…

I held the test out and winced. I didn't want to know it first. So I ran out.

"I can't look" I handed it to Cassie who was completely nervous. Immediately I ducked down to the floor and anxiously awaited the reactions.

"I'll look" She whispered and we all waited in suspense. My best friend turned to Valerie and Sam not facing me.

"Oh my GOD!" Cassie fainted.

"Was that a yes?" I winced as I looked up from my position on the floor.

"What do you think?" Valerie raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"What do you hope it is?" Sam translated.

"I'm not sure. I mean I want to have a kid but not now someday although." I sighed.

"What would you tell Jake?" Valerie asked after looking at Sam.

"I don't know." I stammered. That would be a hard part of it. Jake would faint, if he hasn't so far, then he would if I was pregnant. "The truth I suppose." I sighed.

"So do you want to know?" Sam asked.

"What you think? It's my baby!" I defended myself.

"So do you want this baby or not?" Valerie smiled as she pulled out the blue strip.

"OH My GOD!" I screamed and jumped up and down. "This is-FREAKING SHIT! I'm pregnant" I nearly shouted. But instead I whispered. I had to whisper. I couldn't scream this to the heavens, this wasn't good at all.

"So now what?" Sam whispered.

"I guess that I should tell him."

"I think that Jake's had enough drama to take in for today. I'm really impressed that he's been so mature about everything. So you'll have to tell him tomorrow at least. Let him take everything that we've found out this morning first." Valerie sighed as she pulled out a very large t-shirt and regular sweat pants. She handed them to me and I changed in the bathroom.

"This is what you get for not waiting until-wait you did wait until marriage. So this is what you get for not waiting proper age." Valerie sighed as she frowned at me.

"Just look on the bright side, there's not a reason why you and Jake can't be together now." Cassie smiled at me as I exited the bathroom in the clothes Valerie gave me.

"And having a baby's the answer?" I echoed out the idea as I sat down onto my bed.

"Not exactly. But it'll give you something to talk about when the going gets tough." Sam replied as she went to her doorframe.

"Yeah, I'm going to sleep." I told them as I pulled the covers and entered the safety and comfort of the bed. Soon the sleep that I've been missing finally caught me as my eyelids began to close.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. Bad Dreams and Old Friends

**Okay so this chapter starts with a dream-just wanted to get that out of the way. I hope you enjoy and thank you Black Robin for the review. I hope you enjoy this chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom. **

* * *

"_**Dani? You okay?" A voice pulled me into an apartment. It was Jake's voice. I was in a room, a bed in a bedroom. The room was painted blue and had a certain homey feeling to it. I got up and noticed that I wore a light blue silk nightgown that stopped a couple of inches above my knees. **_

_** "Yeah, I'm fine" I answered back as I heard a baby's cry. I headed into the hallway, it was a loft apartment. The cry came again from a door next to the bedroom. I entered the room to reveal a light blue nursery. Everything had a knowing feeling to it. The crib was metal and silver. I went over to see two pairs of eyes shining at me. Both very familiar. I found one had a stunning amethyst. It was so much like Jake's. I found that this baby had wavy raven black hair with pale skin. The baby wore a light blue pj suit. This was a girl. I could feel it.**_

_** My eyes met with a pair of ice blue eyes. This baby looked like the other but it was a boy. This baby had curly jet black hair. He wore a dark pj suit that made his eyes pop out. I found myself brushing a lock of his curly lock out of his face and his hand reached out and grasped my finger. **_

_** I gasped at this and the baby boy smiled at me. The baby girl was asleep curling up to her big brother for protection. **_

_** "I've got Rose's blanket out of the dryer downstairs for her." Jake came in and he looked older. More mature, more handsome. He held out a deep ocean blue blanket as he wrapped his arm around my waist. "They're the most beautiful baby twins in the whole world. Dani. I still can't believe that they're ours." He whispered. **_

_** "Xavier's favored you more than he has me." He smiled as the baby boy let go and fell asleep. **_

_** "Xavier and Rose" I whispered. Those were my babies names. They seemed to fit so much. **_

_** "Yeah. Come on, Dani. You've gotten little sleep since the day you came home from the hospital and that was a month ago." Jake smiled and led me out of the room. **_

_**"Time to go to sleep" He chuckled as he led me into the bedroom. **_

_** "What about you?" I asked curious as I entered the bed. **_

_** "I'll be with you in a few. I don't want you to be too worried about the kids or what's with me. I just want you to sleep since you've had like not a complete hour in a month. You need sleep." He kissed my forehead. Jake was being really mature and smart. He was being fatherly. It was really sweet and perfect almost.**_

_** "I love you Jacob" I cried out as I found him in the doorway meaning every word. **_

_** "I love you too. Danielle" He replied in a meaningful tone. Meaning every word also. He left me alone in our room. I closed my eyes and took into my sleep. **_

_** "Why hello Danielle" A cold voice made my body tense. I jumped up and looked to see Dan in my home. My breathing suddenly became quiet and even as I waited to find out why he was here. He was here for a reason. Just what?**_

_** "Wah!" Rose's cry entered the atmosphere. My eyes widened as I saw him smirk and turn intangible. **_

_** "Jake! The twins!" I screamed as I phased through the wall-trying to beat him. My heart raced frantically as I found myself too late. **_

_** "Beautiful babies." Dan chuckled as he reached for one. "Which one would make the best sidekick? Hmm, I know how about a cunning swift girl?" He brought up Rose from the crib. Xavier began to cry out. **_

_** My teeth started to grind against each other as my fists began to clench. **_

_** "I know how about a strong boy to carry the line down?" He smirked as he put Rose back, grabbing Xavier and cradled him in his arms. I began to hear Rose cry out. I couldn't do anything, I might hit Xavier. **_

_** "Let my son go!" I heard a growl come from behind Dan. **_

_** Jake. My heart skipped a beat. **_

_** I jumped and grabbed Xavier just before I phased through both Dan and Jake. I landed with Xavier in arms. He became calmer. **_

_** "Didn't anyone teach you to not be stupid?" Dan's eyes glowed dangerously as he spoke and a bright light filled all over. **_

_**End Dream. **_

I jerked awake as I sat up. Panting with my hand protective over my womb. It was so real. I felt a chill come onto my body. It seemed too real. I looked around the room to see everyone sleeping soundly. I had to get help, and unfortunately one person could help me. And they were in ghost zone.

Great. I went ghost and grabbed a pen and piece of paper. I would have to explain to a degree where I would go.

_Hey, _

_ I'll be back in a couple of days. Something came up that I need to ask someone about. I promise to be safe and promise to return complete unharmed. Trust me on this and just let me do this. It's something that I promised to someone that I need to do. I love you guys. _

_ Love, _

_ Dani. _

I finished the note and grabbed my belt with my communicator as I placed the note on the nightstand. My body turned intangible and flew towards the only place that I knew that had a clue to where I could get into the Ghost Zone, I went to the Danny Phantom Headquarters, (DPH). It was pretty easy to get to, being in New York and all. The entire building was indeed underground, so I had to go in with my pass key to avoid trouble with the security system. I went through the several hallways until getting to a door marked Zone items.

It suddenly looked very big. I passed my keycard through the scanner and the door opened to reveal a large room with glowing items in glass cases. I didn't even know where to start. Some of the items were marked by ghost and others by their original names.

"The Map" I found it finally as the last glass case. Meaning that it was the first. I looked underneath to find that it required a level one security pass card. I looked at my level two pass card longing for it to be Danny's.

It wasn't fair. I then realized that the HQ had a computer.

"Computer open case 0-0-0-0-1." I spoke into the air.

"Security clearance required to open case 0-0-0-0-1. State name and clearance password"

"Danielle Phantom user 0-0-0-0-1-4. Clearance password Humpty Dumpty" I remembered the band's name and prayed that it would work.

"Security Clearance granted." The case opened and I grabbed the map. "Have a nice day" The computer spoke as it closed the case. I opened the map to find it just like Danny had said. I found the place where they would be, it was in the Everlasting Forever Green Forest.

"Please Map. I need you to take me to The Everlasting Forever Green Forest. Please I need to talk to someone who knows what has happened" I pleaded with a strong grip on the map. Suddenly it glowed and the map actually jerked me through the building and flew me out of there and straight for the empire state building. This was the last thing that I needed. Quickly, I turned intangible just as I was about to hit the building and closed my eyes and waited for it to stop. Soon it did. I opened my eyes to see the familiar green sky and the same forest that I was faced with two years ago.

"Thank you map" I placed the map in my bag and started to walk ahead into the forest. Soon I became worried that the babies would be hurt if I was hit or attacked. I would have to protect us at all costs.

"Well, we can't just starve to death. I mean seriously Richard! We need food!" I heard a familiar voice's shout. I ran towards it, but I tripped on a fallen branch making me slide down the hill into the campsite where five ghosts were waiting.

"Dani?" A female surprised voice made me look at the silent female ghost behind an angry female ghost. She had bright neon blue eyes with tan skin and light blond hair that transitioned into pine green tips. She wore a black tight top with dark blue jeans and black combat boots. She had a perfect figure. This was Kimi.

Next to her was a green haired teen boy with hazel eyes and pale skin. He almost looked like a vampire with green spiky hair. He had a track star figure. He wore a white shirt with blue jeans and a leather jacket that match his black boots. David.

The angry female had black hair that had the colors of the night blended into it. She was taller than Kimi and with a figure that guys would drool over. Her pale skin was flawless which made her sapphire blue eyes stand out. She wore a navel barring white top with blue jeans and black boots. Amaya.

The guy Amaya was yelling at wore a black leather jacket with a blue top and white jeans. His black combat boots were off sitting next to him. He had a bigger build than David. His shaggy brown hair went into his jade eyes. He too like David had pale skin. Richard.

The last one was a guy, with pale skin and blue hair with brown eyes. He had a build like Richard that showed through his white shirt and blue jeans. He also had black combat boots as was the signature trademark of their group. Alex.

"Dani, are you okay?" Amaya helped me up as I groaned from the pain of falling down and using my powers. I was an idiot.

"Yeah. I'm just…I've got some big news for you guys." I said uncertain as I looked around to see everyone suddenly interested.

"What is it?" Kimi spoke the question to break the uncomfortable silence.

"Well for starters I'm married." I smiled nervously. Amaya smiled and hugged me as did Kimi, the guys on the other hand just stared at me like I was the weirdest thing they've seen in years.

"That's great! I knew you and Jake would get married someday!" Kimi jumped up and down with excitement.

"There's something else" I shifted awkwardly as I grabbed my arm for support. "I'm pregnant." My eyes closed as they winced as I heard a thud. I opened my eyes to find David on the ground.

"OH my sweet mother of god!" Richard whispered as Alex helped David up.

"But last night I had a dream. It was so real Kimi. Too real" I pleaded for her help.

"Okay Amaya you can stay. Boys get out and FIND REAL FOOD!" She nodded and hissed at Richard and Alex who both were carrying David.

"We need to wake him up anyway. We'll be back." Alex shrugged as they carried David away.

"Sit down Dani and remember the dream and relax" Kimi pointed to a spot across her. She placed her hand on my forehead and I closed my eyes as my thoughts went back to the dream. Soon it was all over with and I opened my eyes to see Kimi's face filled with confusion.

"Well? What is it Kimi?"

"Dani, that was more than a dream, it was a vision. We're not going to let you or your family die" Kimi responded making me feel safer than I had felt in hours.

"Thanks Kimi." I whispered as I hugged her.

"So we're going on a trip to human world?"

Amaya processed the information.

"Yep" I smiled.

"Yes! Now I can actually give those bums a workout!" She jumped up and down which figured because Amaya always wanted to give her team a workout.

"That's a nice name to call us" Richard rolled his eyes as they walked back.

"Well coming from the guy whose job today was to find food. It's actually a compliment." Amaya retorted as she glared at him. Her blue eyes narrowed at him in annoyance. Alex and David hugged me and sat down on each side of me.

"Come on, Amaya you know that you love me and know it" Richard shouted.

"AS IF I COULD LOVE A LAZY ASS BUM LIKE YOU!" Amaya's British accent was showing through her shriek.

"They're still having this argument?" I whispered to Alex.

"They have it even when they're not fighting." Alex nodded.

"Great" I scoffed as I realized that this was going to be a long ten months.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. BIG NEWS

**SO I'm sorry for not updating as I promised...but heres the fourth chapter. I hope you enjoy. **

**I don't own Danny Phantom.**

* * *

"Are you ready Dani?" Amaya responded to my silence as we flew towards Fenton Works. They had to be there since when we got to the White House they were missing. It took all three guys to stop Amaya from going into the President's office and giving him an earful about no ghost security.

"Yeah. I just know that I'm going to get an earful when I get there" I sighed.

"Relax, though I'm pretty sure that Danny's going to faint when he hears that you're pregnant and when he does I'll be there with a camera" Kimi chuckled as she did a flip in the air making her land in front of the door of Fenton Works.

"Show off." I laughed as we landed; suddenly my feet felt a lot heavier. A whole hell lot heavier.

"Maybe they're not home." I turned to face Alex, Richard, and David who were like my big brothers. Danny was a good big brother and all but they understood me slightly better than Danny who majored in being overprotective as two of the boys were protective as well but not as much as Danny or Richard was.

"You're telling him whether you like it or not. They are his babies too you know." Richard raised a brow as Alex and David held my hands and led me to the door. I think that they would have pushed me inside if I wasn't pregnant which shows their love for me.

"Do I really have to?" I groaned as I looked at five very suddenly serious ghosts who all had their do-you-really-want-to-mess-with-us-?-looks on.

I pushed my key through the door and opened it to reveal a very familiar sight like when I first came home a month ago except when for one thing or person in this case.

Jake.

The moment I was spotted by Jake, he immediately grabbed my hand and spun me into a hug with his hand around my waist.

"Dani!" His voice was filled with relief and something else? Concern? "Where have you been?" His voice crackled with concern and happiness. Yeah, concern was very much there.

"Keep your hands where I can see them!" Richard who was known for jumping to conclusions and being a short fuse as well an idiot decided to throw the first punch. Kimi who had obviously seen it coming phased me through the hit and pulled me away before Jacob had hit the wall. I turned visible as I rushed over to Jake's side.

"Jake you okay?" I helped him up as I found him much more built and heavier. Like he was training harder to protect me, or his body just decided to become 5'11' with strong muscles and broad shoulders over three days.

"Get back Dani." Richard had apparently hit a nerve for Jacob as well because he stood up and became very angry. Richard who was held back by Alex as well Danny and Tucker with the help of Uncle Jack was getting an earful from Amaya who stood in the way.

"Cool it. Dick's a hothead, this is what he's known for. Being an idiot." David spoke with a calm and stern voice that showed maturity. "But Dick's family to Danielle. And I suggest that you tell him sooner about your family-" I cut him off by kneeing him in the place that doesn't shine as Kimi kicked him with her spiked combat boots in the shin. David fell over in a simple **TIMBER** moment.

"Ow" He groaned.

"Family?" Jake looked at me like I was the world's strangest thing to look at.

"Well, there's something I'm trying to tell you" I stammered and bit my lip.

"Sorry to interrupt this little moment, there's something that Richard wants to say." Amaya glanced at Richard. The stubborn ghost teen was free and looking down and ashamed of himself. "Richard?"

"I'm sorry man. Dani's a lil sis, and I'm what David said a hot head. So we cool?"

"Will someone** PLEASE** explain what the hell just happened?" Danny who was really confused finally shouted.

"Yeah." Jake smiled and shook Richard's hand.

"If Amaya, Richard, David, Kimi, and Alex don't mind Danny we'll go into the kitchen and explain to everyone the whole story over cookies?" Aunt Maddie thankfully came to the rescue of being one to pick up things to let me and Jake alone. I ran through the crowd and grabbed Jake's arm.

"Jake, come on" I pulled him towards the stairs and he caught on as he followed me to my room.

"So what did you want to talk about?" I sat down on my very comfortable bed and bit my lip. My eyes closed and I counted to ten and then opened them.

"I'm pregnant." I looked at his amethyst eyes which widened as big as monster truck tires. He sat down on the bed next to me.

"You are?" He whispered as if he couldn't believe it. Now here was the hard part. Most guys don't want anything to do with their babies but some stay.

"Yeah, Jake I understand if you don't want to stay around with the baby."

"Dani I want you to look at me" He took my hand in his and I turned to see his eyes filled with a sudden maturity. I found him looking serious and loving. "I love you. I am so in love with you that from the moment that I saw you I loved you. I am your husband even though sounds so weird, I used to dream that we were a family. I won't have anything else. I wouldn't leave you for anything in the world especially because you were pregnant by me." He spoke with a certain tone that made me cry.

"Jake I love you too" I spoke as we hugged and Jake kissed me gently on the forehead.

"We're going to make this through." Which reminded me of something very important.

"Uh Jake? Tell me when exactly are we going back to school?"

"Why?"

"I'm** PREGNANT** Jake" I raised an eyebrow as I pulled away from his hug.

"Yea we start back the 5th"

"Jake that's tomorrow" I realized with wide eyes.

"UH oh" SHIT CRAP SHIT CRAP SHIT! THIS WAS NOT GOOD!

"Great" I muttered with a sudden deadness in the tone.

"Well at least you're not big" Jake hit a nerve.

"Excuse me?" I shrieked getting up and glared at him. "Was that a FAT JOKE?"

"Dani you know what I mean?"

"Did you just say that I'm fat?"

"Dani-"I cut him off.

"Now Jake just because I'm pregnant doesn't mean that I-Danielle Faith Jasperson won't ever EVER be FAT!" I declared into the air and I'm pretty sure everyone heard that in the house.

"I know I'm just making a point. SHIT! We're going back tomorrow"

"I know." My voice softened. He finally got the message thank God. The boy's brain returned to him.

"No I mean that my parents-" he was interrupted by his ringtone from his cell phone. He pulled it out and answered it as he put it on speaker. The cell phone was then placed on my desk by Jake who then sat down next to me.

"Hello?" He hollered.

"Jacob KAMERON JASPERSON! WHERE ARE YOU AT?" His dad's voice echoed through the room.

"You're on speaker Dad. I'm hanging with Dani." Jake spoke in the usual irritated tone that he had with his parents.

"Oh, just a second your mother wants to talk to Danielle" His father made me wince when he used my full name. I hated it when he used my full name.

"Hi Sweetie! Danielle how long has it been since I've seen you? I hope that you can make it to our party." I hated his mother. She was ten times worse than Mrs. Manson.

"You are still dating right?" His mother's voice cheery voice made me freeze and raise a brow at my hubbie. He just shrugged and nodded for me to respond.

"IF you can call it that, Ma'am." I chuckled nervously. "We've got something to tell you tonight." I looked at Jake who suddenly was mouthing the words no, no, no, hell no. I glared at him and frowned. If my family got to know, so did his.

"Great. I can't wait to see you. You should come over around sweetie because I have the sweetest dress for you to wear."

"Great." I just chuckled nervously once again. "What time do you want us over there?"

"Around five. I want to get you all looking adorable for the party!" His mother cheered.

"I don't think that we can do that. I think that my aunt wanted to do my hair and pick out my clothes this time. I'm sorry Ma'am." I lied and Jake just nodded at my very bad behavior.

"Well Jacob needs to get over here soon. He needs get his tux on and looking nice for the guests before they get here."

"We'll be over soon. Bye Dad." Jake hung up on his overly delighted parents. He just stood there with his face all red. Finding out that we slept together wouldn't make him blush, no. Not even waking up naked, nor finding out that we're married. Or even when I told him of my pregnancy. But when his parents talked to me for even a second, his face turned beet red.

I couldn't help but frown at him. Noticing that my ice blue eyes were bearing into him, he blinked and looked at me nervously.

"Dani, what's wrong?" He asked me with the tug of his shirt.

"Why the hell didn't you blush when we woke up naked?" I replied with a frown. His face turned even redder than it was before.

"I-I, I DID!" He stammered nervously as his eyes went around the room.

"No, you didn't." Maybe it was the hormones; maybe it was just the utter shock of what happened in the past three days. Maybe it was my way of coping but I just really wanted to know this answer and hysterically I reacted as ashamed I am of myself. "You just stared at me."

"Are we really having this conversation right now?"

"Yes." My lips pursed as a hysterical thought came to my mind. Ice blue eyes widened at him. "You've slept with other people before me!" I gasped.

"Dani, you're being ridiculous!"

"No I'm not! Tell me the truth I want to know!" He just stared at me, and in some other world I found my actions completely normal.

"Dani, stop it." He told me as he started to touch my arm and tried to sooth me.

"Don't touch me!" I started to cry as I tore my arm away but he kept coming back. Thank God for Jacob. "I want to know the truth."

"Dani, we both lost it that night, okay?" He said really quietly. "Now, I think that we're both tired. And we both know that you don't normally act this way." His amethyst eyes soothed my behavior and I blinked and soon my head went inside my hands.

"Oh dear God. I'm so sorry." I felt so utterly ashamed of myself.

"It's okay. Now, do you want to get this over with as fast as I do so we can just come back here and get some sleep? Cuz I have a feeling that my parents will be kicking me out today." Jake stood up and held out his hand to me and I nodded.

"Sure." I took it and he helped me up.

* * *

**SO PLEASE REVIEW!**


	5. DAY BACK

**So I decided to update today..sorry for the wait...**

**I don't own Danny PHANTOM**

* * *

Jake was actually spot on about being kicked out of his parents' house. I saw sides of the Jaspersons I didn't even know existed. Jake knew though, and he apologized for his father calling me a demonic whore and even broke his dad's nose. There was just so much that happened that when we got back to Fenton Works with all of Jake's clothes and possessions, Danny said that we didn't have to explain anything and allowed us to have our night of peaceful slumber. After all it was a _very_ busy winter break and we had school in the morning.

"What are you so scared of?" My morning alarm made my eyes open.

"Nugh…" My arms stretched to turn it off and I sat up grudgingly. My ice blue eyes blinked a few times before I found my new husband on my bed beside me. "Jake…" I whispered. His amethyst eyes opened and he rose up with a bed head that made him look adorable.

"What time is it?" He asked me softly as he yawned. My eyes went over to my alarm clock.

**7:30**

"A half hour till eight." My eyes popped open.

"Holy SHIT!" We announced and suddenly we found ourselves tripping over one another. Trying to get all my stuff together in my blue backpack, somehow Jake ended up eluding me and by the time I got all my clothes and undergarments together to take a shower. My husband was already heading for the shower first but I phased through him and the bathroom door. I opened the door and sighed,

"Jake, I need the shower first!" Then I slammed the door in his face. Well I really did, considering how I hadn't gotten the chance to actually take a shower for more than five minutes over winter break. And the longest bath I had taken was in the forest in the GHOST ZONE.

My ears detected a groan from the other side of the door and then Uncle Jack's voice.

"Come on son; let's just get you some flapjacks. Dani won't take long anyway." A sigh of relief passed through me, and I began to undress and start the water in shower. It took a while to get the hot water going in Fenton Works but, once it started it felt great. Soon I got inside the shower and scrubbed off the layers of grime on my skin. One benefit that Danny explained very embarrassedly was that we never had to shave. His lack of chest hair was due to the being half dead part. So I had no worries of having to wax or shave my legs. Thank God. I grabbed my shampoo and quickly washed my hair in efforts to save Jake some hot water. I came out and dried off and put on my clothes. I ended up grabbing a pair of skinny jeans and one of my nicer tops by accident. It was a red floral jersey from Free People that Jazz had gotten me. It was a scoop neck and worked with my black faux leather jacket. So I would just have to grab that after I dried my hair which never took long and then brushed my teeth. By the time I came out of the bathroom, I felt all clean in the best way.

"So why did you feel the need to shower first?" Jake asked me from his low position on the hallway floor. He raised an eyebrow at me.

"My last shower was in the woods."

"We didn't go to the woods." He frowned at me.

"She went to where we lived." Amaya flicked a hair out her face as she passed us by in the hallway just floating on by. Which meant that she was just in an argument with Dick, great.

"You went to the woods?" Jake raised an eyebrow at me. I looked down ashamed of myself. Why did I admit that I went to the woods? Jake and Danny would never let me hear the end of it.

"Just get in the shower. We have like ten minutes before we have to leave. And I'm not going to want to fly for four to school."

"Four?" Ah shit, I really had to stop saying these things. It was not helping me at all.

"Just bloody get in there!" Kim yelled as she pushed him inside and then pulled the door closed. Poor Jake. He was just not having a good morning at all.

"Kim!" I hissed. She just shrugged as she handed me my brown boots and black leather jacket.

"Here, next time try not to think so loudly. It's bad enough with full ghosts around here. Now there's you and Danny I have to worry about."

"Thanks Kimmie, I love you!" I hugged my ghost friend and quickly placed on my shoes and my jacket.

"Dani get your ass down here, you need to eat! Those twins aren't gonna be feeding themselves anytime soon." Dick shouted to the top of his lungs and my eyes popped open. He was going to die for good. That was it. I was going to do it myself.

"Twins?" Everyone echoed excluding Jake who couldn't hear, and the ghost crew. I ran down the kitchen to find Dick with his face stuffed with flapjacks.

"You're going to find yourself in the Ghost Zone faster than you can say Hungry Hippo with a mouth stuffed with flapjacks if you don't stop using that big hole of yours." I glared at him very full with intent to kill him.

"Sorry." He answered me nervously. Grabbing a muffin, plateful of pancakes, and an apple I hurriedly stuffed my face. By the time I was eating the apple, everyone excluding Jake was staring at me big eyed.

"What?" I asked them.

"Nothing." Aunt Maddie smiled, understanding my hunger. "Just get to school."

"Dani! I've got your bag. We've got like six minutes to get to school." Jake came down the stairs, hair soaked and sticking to his face, was carrying my blue backpack and his black one.

"Shit." I cursed.

"Danielle Fenton!" Danny frowned at me. I just shot him a dirty look.

"We can talk about this after I get home from school." I snapped as Jake opened the door for me, my hands took the door knob on the front door and slammed it shut.

"Any suggestions about how we can get to school in like under five minutes?" Jake asked me and I raised an eyebrow at him.

"I have one but I don't think you'll like it." I replied with a small smirk. He just eyed me up and down nervously. Then after thirty seconds of doing that, he just gave in.

"Fine." He sighed and I phased through his body and took over it and then flew invisible to the school. I jump shot it and it took us only two minutes-a personal record I might add. I carefully landed behind the stands and phased out of Jake's body. My hands went to my head and I tried my best not to fall. This wasn't good at all.

"Dani," Jake caught me in time and I smiled at him softly as my body landed in his arms.

"Thanks."

"Promise me that you won't be doing that again."

"Fine, let's just get to class." I nodded and he agreed with me. I stood up carefully and went the opposite direction from the stands to run to my classroom just as the bell rang. My body ached, and head spun. Like a really bad hangover. **SO this was morning sickness…great**. Somehow I had managed to get to my seat and as soon as I sat down. My body felt so much better.

"Dani," Cassie's voice made me jump. I turned to see my best friend smiling and looking cute as usual. And finding three guys staring at her, as usual. A smile curled to my lips.

"Okay class, I know we just got back from winter break, so for the next twenty minutes, write a summary of your break in a narrative essay." Mrs. Love-my English teacher sighed and went to her computer to take attendance.

"Cassie." I mouthed, and she pointed to a note on my desk. Of course, it would magically appear there as soon as the teacher would start to talk.

My hands opened the note and my lips frowned at the mention of the drama of winter break.

'Dani, I heard that Jake got kicked out, it wasn't me. Nicole lives next door and she heard and saw it all. I just wanted to warn you that she's up to her old tricks again.'

Damn. My canine went into my lower lip as my eyes darted around the classroom. There were glances from those would prefer never to look at me. Ice blue eyes narrowed as a flash of green came across them. That little bitch.

"Dani, are you okay?" Mrs. Love broke my thoughts as I found her standing in front of my desk. A frown across her lips.

"Yeah I was just thinking about what to write about winter break that's all" I faked a smile.

"Well why don't you tell us what exactly did you do over winter break?" She smiled innocently but to me it looked evil.

"I-"My eyes went down. Why couldn't I lie like Jazz could? "I went to Washington D.C."

"What for?"

"A friend was holding a party…" I chuckled nervously and eyes from all over watched me intently. Waiting for me to slip up, for me to say the truth. To say I got knocked up. But they weren't going to get the satisfaction.

"I went with her Mrs. Love." Cassie smiled and raised her hand.

"How was the party?"

"It was amazing! We had the best time!" Cassie smiled innocently and her three followers believed her lies in a minute.

"Did your boyfriend come?" Kameron snorted and my eyes narrowed.

"When did I ever have a boyfriend?" I shrugged as my eyes glared at him. He knew. My heart raced. I was going to beat him up. "That you knew of? I only took Cassie, Mr. I was grounded because I got caught doing-"I smirked as he cut me off from quoting his Facebook status of the week before winter break.

"Never mind I misunderstood." He coughed and the battle was won.

"Well now then that's something to write about Ms. Smith." Mrs. Love smiled and walked away. A sigh released from my lips. This was going to be a very long day.

* * *

"So did you hear about Dani and Jake?" Nicole whispered as I passed her by on my way to my locker.

"Oh, Nicole, really now?" The person said in response. At this point I didn't care. I just wanted to get through the day without being convicted of a murder charge.

"Oh Dani, does morning sickness suck?" Nicole asked from across the hallway extremely loud.

"I don't know." I paused. "Did killing your unborn baby hurt more? But as long as it helps you sleep at night." I shrugged with the intent to bite back. The crowd watched her face turn red and huff and puff as she turned away.

"Well…another battle with Nicole?" Jake's voice made me jump and I swear I could feel a thump in my stomach at the sound of his voice.

"You could say that." My eyes went down and he sighed.

"I heard that she found out about us." Jake frowned at me and I couldn't meet his eyes. I just was so frustrated with all the drama.

"I'm just so tired." My lips whispered.

"Then let's go get something to eat. And we'll deal with this later." Jake took my hand in his and I looked up to meet his amethyst orbs with a soft smile. I couldn't help but nod slowly feeling completely exhausted. He led me away outside and before I knew it we were back at Fenton Works. In the middle of the school day, remind you.

"Dani, what are you doing back?" Jazz whispered as we entered the house. I was much too tired to reply, Jake just held a finger to his lip and Jazz nodded. But it didn't matter. Because Danny saw us soon after.

"What the hell are you doing back?" Danny raised an eyebrow at us as he stood at the top of the staircase with crossed arms.

"Someone found out about Jake and I." I groaned as my energy just disappeared. I didn't understand why or how, but I just felt so lifeless and dizzy.

"Okay, let's get you in bed Dani." Aunt Maddie spoke from the kitchen. "I can already tell that you're sick."

"Really?" I sighed. "I couldn't." My shoulders shrugged as a soft smile came across my lips and down I went to the ground. Thankfully Jake caught me again.

"Let's get her in a bed quickly as possible." My world started to fade away as the voices went into the darkness.

* * *

**REVIEW!**


End file.
